Fun Will Mask My Pain
by Aiko Wind
Summary: For the first half of Jack's life, Pitch was there with that smile and torture. When Jack finally escaped, the next half years of his life were filled with pain from the abuse from other spirits he only wanted to know, with only a mask of fun to hide his pain. (Originally called 'Suffering is my Only Strength.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Admin (me/Andee): Hello everyone! Aiko came up with this story, so I guess I'll do it. As the summary should say, Jack was captured by Pitch when he woke up from the lake and was abused for about...**_

_**150 years. The other half of his years were filled with pain from other spirits and only fun to keep his mask on. **_

_**There, you heard the summary again!**_

_**(begins typing)**_

_**Aiko: You forgot. Disclaimer.**_

_**DAMN.**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTG_

As Jack was brought up by the moon, MiM smiled at the wonder and curious face of the boy he brought up. He smiled at the growing light blue snowflake pattern forming in his darker blue eyes.

Yes, he was young, but he deserved to be a spirit. As he set him down, he took away his memories, so he wouldn't feel the pain of his family not seeing him.

Jack looked around, before stepping on a stick. As he looked down, he saw his foot had poked a staff with a crooked end, giving it it's frosted look.

He picked it up, curiousity washing over, before the sudden weight of the object on the bottom made him drop it forming a beautiful frost pattern.

So enchanted it the beauty, he picked the staff and pressed it against to trees, seeing if it would happen again. When it did, he laughed excitedly like a giddy child and brought the tip of the staff across the lake. Sure, he slipped a few times, but he was having fun, so who cares?

Someone did. In the shadows of the cave, a man with jet black hair, gray skin and golden eyes stared angrily at the child. He dare have fun in the face of the Boogeyman?

As Jack scattered the forming frost on the lake, the wind ruffled in his hair, before picking it up. As she held him close, she allowed him to see his work. Jack smiled, seeing a snowflake form on his lake. As the wind brought him down gently, well, not as gently as she thought.

Wind winced as she heard him scream, and tried to lift him up again, but failed and saw him fall on a tree branch painfully. Wind was an old spirit, so she could not pick spirits up so easily, but the boy was light. She prepared for a hurtful yell, but only heard a laugh.

She wondered something, but she was interrupted when the boy said 'thanks wind, for the beautiful scene.'

Wind smiled, before someone made her being cut short from Jack's side.

_Kozomotis Pitch Black._

_**Aiko: DUM DUM DUUUUM**_

_**Andee: AIKO!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Free!

_**changeofheart505: O.O HOW ARE YOU ALREADY HERE. My God. O.O**_

_**Andee: Well, I decided to name the story 'Fun will Hide My Mask'**_

_**Aiko: Yay!**_

_**Andee: ~smack my forehead~**_

_**Aiko: ... DISCLAIMER.**_

_**Andee: I KNOW. D:**_

_**OC:**_

_**Name: Aiko Wind**_  
_**Age: 512 / Looks 15**_  
_**Spirit of: Valentine's Day**_  
_**Looks: Pink tank top, red hair, pink eyes white shorts and red sneakers.**_

_**OC:**_

_**Name: Andee March**_  
_**Age: 657 / Looks 14**_  
_**Spirit of: Luck**_  
_**Looks: Green long sleeve shirt, gray button vest, gray skirt and green leggings. Black boots. Curly hair, each curl a different color. Yellow roots and green faded bangs.**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTG_

Jack looked around, not feeling the wind anymore. "Wind?"

Sensing his fear, the Wind tried to walk over and comfort the scared boy, but Pitch's nightmares held her back. Her anger and voice howled over the wind.

_"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM, PITCH BLACK!"_

Pitch Black? Who was he?

A string of black sand wrapped around him suddenly as he squirmed. Jack tried using a new tactic, wiggling and trying to scream out from the sand.

Andee flew over to the lake, seeing Jack being pulled in black sand. She and Aiko we're really close friends when Jack was alive, before they died. "JACK!"

Jack looked at her, before something clicked in his mind. "Andee!" Andee ran to Jack and held his hand, then pulled. She would not let Pitch torture him as he tortured her.

Pitch smiled. "Oh lookie." The sand and Andee stopped pulling at Jack. "If you stand in my way, then why don't I take you back, Andee?"

Andee and Jack screamed as the sand pulled them closer to Pitch, before they felt harsh winds, cutting off their consiousness.

_150 years later..._

Jack and Andee had lost their memory, though, Jack didn't have much of a memory before Pitch took him. They were currently in a **small **bedroom, heardly enough space for a claustrophobic season spirit ,who could burst any moment, to stay in.

Andee was on a bed, well, if you could call it a bed. She was brushing her black and red stained boots, black for sand, red for blood. Jack's hoodie and skin was like that.

"And?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Why are we here?"

"You know the answer to that Jack. Master Pitch says the dangers of the world could harm us."

Jack sighed. He knew of the world out there, and it wasn't scary. He always watched the small windo - crack in the wall, and the sky was always beautiful at sunset, the wind would howl and play with his hair.

Andee sighed as she saw disappointment run across his face. She knew the world wasn't scary. There was also Wind, who would come in and play with her hair, and she would grow three leaf clovers and rainbows when she wanted to, but Pitch wouldn't allow it.

As light sand walked through the halls, Jack and Andee huddled together. As a gray clock turned to sunrise, they huddled closer. The door, however, didn't open. There was no indication that he had passed their room.

Finally, Jack had been waiting for this moment. As they heard Pitch's room's door close, she nodded to Andee, who broke a mirror in the room. As bad luck coursed through her blood, she directed it to the hole in the wall, breaking it slightly.

But.

Big enough to hold the end of Jack's powerful staff. He walked up to it and jammed his staff in the hole in the wall, wiggling it a little. Andee helped him as she moved her mirror to the hole. Good luck fell from the mirror as the hole grew larger, large enough for the skinny spirits.

When they escaped, a sudden rush of wind and freedom washed through them. As they moved from place to place, the wind would pick up as Wind was there, her bodiless form playing with the two teens.

Jack played with his powers freely, making it snow lightly, light enough to play in. Kids from a nearby neighborhood finally had a safe winter, so they ran and played. Jack ran to them, giving them fun he couldn't give at Pitch's lair.

All his fun would be beaten by Pitch's spear, arrows and whips. Whatever he had left would be directed at his older friend, Andee.

Andee smiled as he gave the children so much fun and snow. She went to the forest as she grew more leaf clovers, some being 3 leafed.

As she spread rainbows across the sky, a black pot filled with gold appeared with her. As she sat, a lone child came up to the end of her rainbow and stared at her.

"Hello there, child."

The girl waved and pointed to the pot. Andee smiled, it was tradition. If someone found her and her gold at the end of her rainbow, she would give them tops 90 coins. Yet, the child only asked for 5 gold coins.

As Andee picked the 5 golden coins, she handed them to her, before she left, and walked through her. Andee sighed. As her memory played back in her mind, she remembered as kids got their coins, they would forget the good luck they had, and walk through her. Some kids would manage to believe in her longer, but they would grow up.

Jack came back, his hair covered in snow and ice. Andee laughed as her pot of gold shrank, her rainbow faded away as the duo left, Wind circling her magic, cold winds around them.

For the first time in forever, they felt free...

_**:D DONE. DONE. F YEA XD**_


End file.
